The Sky is the Limit
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Badass Bella is trying to avenge someone, but in the process is thrust into a world she never exspected to be in. can the very creature she was sworn to kill bring out a gentle person, or will she let anger rule her life. rated M for language and violence. i dont know about lemons...
1. Chapter 1

**A young woman walks into an old, abandoned building. Even as she enters a chunk of brick falls, barely missing her head. She wears all black. Combat boots cover her feet, joined by black leather pants. Her wife beater fits her toned form, revealing tattoos of wings on the back of her neck. Over everything else she had a long trench coat. Her skin, eyes and hair were all dark. Her skin was like that of a Native, while her eyes and short hair were black as a moonless night. She had a piercing in each industrial that looked like thick, black toothpicks. Spikes would be more accurate. More piercings shined in the moonlight. One in each eyebrow and a smaller one on the right side of her nose. Despite the lack of lighting of any kind she never tripped on any of the piles or boxes littering the floor.**

**A rustling of feathers was heard, though it didn't faze her in any way. She proceeded to the top floor, stopping in the middle of the floor. All the walls here caved in, leaving only the beams and support boards. The woman inhaled slowly and deeply through her nose. This was exhaled in an amused sigh.**

"**Thirty two men. Is that what you think will work? Is that the best you can do?" Her voice was deep, almost like that of a man. Her leg muscles tensed, ready for an attack. **

**Suddenly three men with pale white skin and blazing red eyes jumped out, blurring toward her. She grabbed the arm of one of them, throwing him into the other two and sending all of them through one of the beams. She turned, crouching slightly with her fangs bared. Red swirled into her eyes, mixing with the black like chocolate **(a/n: that was the best way to describe it. Well, the best way I could think of.)

"**Bring it on," she growled. More men ran at her and she reached into her coat. When she pulled her hand out she had a throwing star between each pair of fingers. She let them loose and they exploded upon contact with one of the men. Purple flames began to roar. Seven men dived at her and two at each side above them. The woman jumped over the seven men, thrusting her arms out. Large, black feathered wings sprung out from her coat as the two men burst into flames.**

_-pause the scene for a moment-_

This is… me. Before you ask, the wings are real. Why do I have wings? Pssh! Why else? I'm an Angel. Or… rather a Fallen Angel. Hence, why my wings are black, not white. Why am I Fallen? That's something I don't feel the need to tell you.

_-resume scene-_

**The woman lets out a loud growl, throwing knifes and ducking under attacks.**

I hunt Vampires. Yeah, they exist.

**She slips on gold knuckles, punching a man in the jaw. His face catches fire.**

The only way to kill the bastards is with fire. Hence, the exploding weapons that are all rigged with fire power.

**With all the men down and dead the woman stands breathing heavily. She folds her wings to her back and jumps through a hole in the ceiling and onto the roof. **

Over time, I've become a powerful and deadly hunter. I've trained both my mind and body. The will to kill… the skill involved… and the speed… it's become easy.

**She inhales gently, looking at the moon before extending her wings. Each wing measured nearly twenty feet in length. **

I only kill the killers. The red-eyes. I hear of these vegetarians… golden-eyes. When I see them I leave them be. Or, I plan to. I have yet to meet one. I hear of a large clan of them in Forks. I may go there. It would add something interesting to my life.

**With one mighty beat of her wings the woman is soaring through the air.**

My name is Bella Van Guarde. I'm a Hunter. I'm an Avenger. I'm woman on a mission.

Who the hell am I kidding? I'm just here to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice

**Bella soared over the trees. In the distance the little town of Forks, Washington. She sighed, hoping she could stop somewhere for the night. It had been a week of flying, seeing as she had been in Russia fighting the Vampires, and she was dead tired.**

**A long howl sounded. Bella focused on the sound and chuckled.**

"**I wondered where that guy went…"**

**She tilted her left wing down and descended slowly, landing next to a large, Russet wolf. Though Bella herself was between 5'11 and 6'1, the wolf still towered over her.**

I smiled at the wolf. He was not only a Werewolf, but my best and oldest friend. Unlike most people believe, Werewolves don't shift from man to wolf, nor do they only change at the full moon. Werewolves are men and women that earned the right to be… upgraded, so to say. They are immortal and have been put on this earth to protect the innocence of this world.

**The great wolf panted happily and licked Bella's face. She chuckled and rubbed his muzzle lovingly. "Hey, there, big guy. Miss me?" The wolf yipped, which roughly translated to 'Duh!'. "I missed you, too. It's been, like… a century. How are you?"**

**He nosed her and exhaled through his nose. "Better now that I'm here? Aww…" She hugged his neck and he whined. "Yeah, I'll be staying a while. I gotta check out the Coven that lives in town." **

**He yipped again and Bella smiled, pulling away. "Sure, I wouldn't mind staying with your pack. Lead the way, buddy."**

Jacob had me ride on his back as he took me to his den. I smelt more of the big wolves and smiled. His pack had grown considerably.

**Upon their arrival a multitude of wolves came out of the den, hesitant at first. The adults sniffed Bella and licked her slightly. Once the adults were okay with her she hopped off of Jacob's back and the pups surrounded her, jumping up and licking her arms. Even though they were young they were about the size of normal wolves.**

**They all made their way into the cave and Bella slipped off her trench coat, as well as the two spring-loaded metal stakes on her forearms. Originally they were Pesketts, but she had modified them to be more like stakes than knives. Once the weapons were off the tattoos that branded her arms were in full view. They looked like metal bands that wrapped around her arms, digging in and out of the skin at some points. She rolled her shoulders, gazing at her newest marks and flexing once and sighing.**

**Jake lay down and yipped at Bella. She chuckled and sat between his front legs, joined by his pups shortly after. Jacob rested his head on her lap and the pups gathered around the two. Bella yawned and rested her head against Jacob's neck, stroking his smooth fur.**

Tomorrow I plan to register at the local high school. Rumor has it many of the Coven go there. If they are "Vegetarian," than I will leave here and never return to the school. If not… this will be a fun hunt.

With these thoughts I let sleep consume me.

-xoxoxoxoxo_ThreeDaysLater_xoxoxoxoxo-

**Bella stood outside the school, having memorized the map of the school. The receptionist seemed… cautious when Bella had walked in. **_**Perhaps she had something to hide…**_** she thought, pushing her sunglasses up her nose, hiding her black and red eyes.**

"**H-hi…" a timid voice sounded, causing Bella to look up at a young girl. She had glasses and long, brown hair. At full sight of Bella, who was now standing, she squeaked.**

"**What?" Bella's voice was unintentionally harsh.**

"**I-I was w-wondering if you needed a t-tour around the s-school."**

**Bella sighed, knowing she had thoroughly scared the poor girl. "Sure. What's your name, kid?"**

"**A-Angela."**

"**I'm Bella. Okay, so… lead the way."**

**Angela led Bella around the school, telling her where everything was. The tour allowed her to sniff around (literally) and she sensed about 500 humans, 342 males and 158 females. Five vampires. Two females, three males… all the males have a mate and one of the females does. That leaves one of them alone. Hmm. That many mated vampires together… that's usually a fight waiting to happen. Strange.**

**Bella thanked Angela, who squeaked again and ran off. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and headed to her first class. One of the Vampire's scents, the unmated one, was getting stronger. Bella made sure her glasses covered her eyes well and walked into the class, walking to the teacher.**

"**I'm your new student, Bella Van Guarde'."**

**He glanced up. "Do you have a good reason to wear the sunglasses, Ms. Van Guarde'?"**

"**My eyes are extremely sensitive to the light, sir. I have to have the glasses."**

**The teacher nodded. "You may sit where ever you like."**

**When the teacher said this, students at single tables began pairing up, sitting in the front if need be. Bella rolled her eyes and looked around. The Vampire was left without a partner and waved her over. Bella stopped and barely stopped her jaw from dropping, as the Vampire seemed to be doing the same.**

**The Vampire was female and had short, spikey dark brown hair, soft gold eyes, pale… no, fair skin, and a short stature. She wore black jeans and a white tank top with a black scarf around her neck. Bella shook her head and went over, sitting down. She noticed the small pixie-like vampire look her over before clearing her throat.**

"**Hi. I'm Alice."**

**Bella linked her fingers and rested her chin on them. Her stance was tense as she tried her best to control her stutter. "Bella."**

"**That's a pretty name. So, how do you like Forks?"**

Please stop talking to me. I don't know what I'm thinking! And your voice… it's like bells…. I shook myself mentally and growled so low no one could hear it. Well… I guess Alice did. She looked hurt and was about to say something else when the teacher spoke.

"Ms. Cullen, are you paying attention?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Well, look at me, than."

"Yes, sir."

Oh, thank the Spirits! First time I've ever loved a teacher.

**Bella found that Alice was in every single class she had. Not only that, but they were partners. Bella kept her hands under her chin. It was everything she could do to not touch Alice besides sitting on them. She was overwhelmed with the want to take the other girl away from the dangers of the world. It was a feeling she wasn't use to and it… scared her.**

**Lunch was a relief. After this she didn't have any classes, seeing as she tested out of… everything. She headed outside, forgoing getting any food, and walked into the trees. Once out of sight she jumped and climbed into the tree, looking much like a lizard, until she was completely out of sight. She finally, for the first time that day, relaxed. She removed her trench coat, careful the metal didn't make any noise. She stretched her wings and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, sighing. Her wings and leg hung over each side of the branch.**

**Approaching footsteps caused Bella to growl, but jumped up and pulled on her coat. She sighed, leaning against the tree again. Someone stopped at the base of her tree. "Bella? Is that you up there?"**

DAMMIT! SHE FOUND ME! ALICE FUCKING FOUND ME!

"**Yeah, it's me. What's it to ya?"**

"…" **She looked down and back up. "Do you want to have lunch with me?"**

"**What about your family?" Bella snapped.**

"**I'm allowed to sit with other people. I thought… maybe we could be friends."**

**Bella jumped down, landing cat-like and standing tall. "Friends?" Bella scoffed, keeping up her mask of hate. "I don't have friends. I don't feel anything that would allow me to have friends. All I feel is hate and anger toward your kind. Now, I don't know what it is that allows you to talk to me, seeing as the other students stay clear. Be it bravery or stupidity, I don't care. I hunt your kind for sport. I have a necklace of fangs. I. Don't. Like. Your. Kind. The only reason you're alive is your eye color, but that may change if you don't leave me be. Now go."**

Shit, man, not all that was true. I don't like her kind, but what the hell was the twitching in my stomach? OW! Dammit!

**Alice stood with her eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Y-"**

Keep up the act! No going back now!

**Bella leaned down and growled in her face. "Leave."**

**Looking like she may cry, if she could, Alice turned and left. Bella turned and ran into the forest, flying home.**

-xoxoxoxo-

**At the den, Bella let her coat slip off her back and fell to her knees, leaning against the wall and hugging her midriff.**

What the hell! What is with this… pain? All over. Everything hurts.

**Bella slid down the wall, ending up with her forehead pressed against the wall of the cave. One of the females of the pack came in and whimpered, nosing Bella's side. This caused her to cry out in more pain. A bright light caused the wolf to yelp and growl, standing over Bella protectively.**

"**Bella, it's me, Seth. What's going on?"**

**Bella turned her head to the side, seeing through her pain induced haze a young boy with glowing white wings, pale white hair and pale skin. His silver eyes pierced Bella's soul and she cringed again from pain. "Everything… hurts… why… does it… hurt?" she tried to stand and fell again, crying out in agony.**

"**Sis… the girl you yelled at today… she might have been…"**

"**Not. Possible," She growled forcefully at her younger brother.**

"**What did you feel for her?"**

**She panted, clawing at her stomach. "The need… to protect… oh, Spirits… WHY DO I FEEL PAIN?"**

"**You hurt her! When you yelled at her, you hurt her! And you made it worse by leaving and going so far from her. That's why it hurts." Seth eyed the large silver colored wolf, fearful. "Hey, call off your mutt, will ya?"**

"**She's… not a… mutt… Leah, it's… it's okay… he won't hurt me," Bella panted, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth.**

**The wolf stepped back, but lay down next to Bella and eyed Seth as he stepped forward, placing a hand on Bella's side. White lights swirled around her body and she sighed, her body relaxing.**

"**Thanks, Seth."**

"**It won't last long. Now, get your ass to her. You only have to be near her until you fix your mistake."**

**Bella sat up, nodding and holding her head in her hands. "So… that little Vampire is my…"**

"**Looks like it."**

"**And if I'm not nice to her or near her that happens?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Isn't your coming to see me against the rules?"**

"**I'm a Vecākais*. I make the rules, so I can break them."**

"**Mm. One of us is fallen and the other is a Vecākais. How lovely. Wouldn't Mom be so proud?"**

"…"

"**The rest of the pack is coming. You better go, lil bro."**

**He nodded. "Later sis."**

"**Later."**

**He disappeared and Bella went back to the school, staying out of sight and keeping completely quiet. She cast a spell to conceal her scent and heartbeat and noticed how much better she felt now that she was near Alice.**

She made me feel calm… at peace… shit, man, what was I gonna do? How was I supposed to apologize after that? I _growled _at her. I mean what do I do?

_Hey, Alice, sorry I growled at you and made you want to cry even though you can't, but I feel this need to protect you and it scared me so I got all defensive and now if I'm not close to you pain takes hold of my whole body and it sucks, so I hope you don't mind staying with me in the wolves den._

Yeah, that's gonna go over well.

**Bella sighed, realizing her mistake just in time to get out of sight before Alice saw her. Alice looked around, shrugging when she didn't see anything and continuing to her car. Bella arched her wings, getting ready to take off after her. The car left with surprising speed and Bella lunched into the air, glad she was faster than any car made.**

**The scent of Vampires hit Bella hard as she neared the house. She dived into the trees and watched Alice go in.**

Great Spirits… I'm such a stalker. Jeebus! How many Vampires are there here? Five… six, seven…

…? ELEVEN?

**Bella tried to get closer to assess the situation, but they all came out at once. The big, bear-like one was being held back by five guys and five girls.**

"**Emmett! Don't go kill her!" Alice cried.**

"**I SAW HOW IT AFFECTED YOU! YOU LOOKED READY TO CRY! YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET SOME LITTLE BITCH TREAT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT? HELL FUCKING NO!"**

"**I'm sure she had her reasons. Maybe she's not use to being around others and this is how she acts. She did kind of smell like the wolves," The bear-man's mate stated calmly or… calmer than the bear-man himself.**

They know about the wolves? Why don't they drink from them? I mean… that would be like a human in comparison. More filling than deer.

"**Emmett, give her a couple of days. Maybe she will explain or apologize. You never know," one of the older males said.**

So the bear-man's name was Emmett. Kay. Two down… nine to go…

**Emmett relaxed slightly and sighed. "Fine," he growled. "But in two days, if she hasn't explained, **_**I'll **_**talk to her. And after that… we'll just see how willing she is to apologize."**

**He huffed and shrugged everyone off, going back into the house. Alice hugged the last man to say anything. "Thanks, Carlisle." She looked at the blonde mate of Emmett. "And you, too, Rose."**

**They nodded and she went inside. **

Okay… The bear-man is Emmett, who currently wanted to "talk" to me. His blonde mate is Rose, or maybe something else… Rosie or Rosalie. Carlisle is the older Blonde male, who seems to be the leader of the Coven. From the current stances and scents the bronze haired and younger blond males were mated, Carlisle and a mousey brown haired woman were mated. A taller, darker male with black hair and a shorter woman with the same hair were mated. Two girls stood together, one with red-ish-orange hair and the other with caramel brown hair, and they were mated. Of the group, these two girls seemed to be youngest, only looking about twelve, maybe thirteen in age.

**The Coven filtered into the house. Once she was sure no one would see her, Bella made her way around the house. She stuck to the trees, finding Alice sitting in one of the windows. Bella saw her, glowing slightly in the dim sunlight. Her breathing hitched and Bella made the decision to talk to her the next day.**

**Alice's face went blank for a moment and she called out. "Rose! Can you come here?"**

**In an instant the tall blonde woman was sitting beside Alice. "What's up, Alice?"**

"**My week… it didn't so much disappear, but… there's a blur in it. Like it's a person, but… I can't see them."**

Wait… can she see the future?

"**Didn't that happen a couple days ago, too? Like… today, most of it had a blur in it."**

"**Yeah… I think its Bella. All the blurred parts were in the classes with Bella and when she was next to me I couldn't get anything."**

"**So… is that her power?"**

"**I don't know. I mean… if she really does hunt us then she must have either a power or she's something supernatural. Unless she's just saying that."**

"**But… even with the sunglasses I could tell she wasn't kidding. She **_**knew **_**what I was. What we were. And she really does hate our kind. I just… wonder why. She didn't smell like a wolf… I mean, the scent was all over her, but it wasn't her. In fact, she smelt kinda oaky or woodsy in general and-"**

**Rose placed her finger over Alice's lips. "Alice, you're rambling and you only do that when you're excited or nervous. Which is it?" **

"**Well…" Alice looked up at the sky. "A little of both."**

"**Go on."**

"**Nervous because she's kinda scary… but also because…"**

"**What?" Alice looked down and would be blushing if she could. **

"**I like her. I want her to be my friend. And I'm excited because my week has a blur, which means she's in it. I mean, the blur was there walking in the hall next to me."**

"**Assuming this blur is Bella…"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I don't blame you for liking her. She's just your type."**

"**I've never had a crush on anyone. How do you know what my 'type' is?"**

**Rose laughed. "She's a badass, complete with piercings, a tattoo, and a fucking trench coat."**

"**But…"**

"**You like her…"**

"**W-well…"**

Whoa… Alice likes me? Cool.

"**Alice…"**

"**Yeah, I do. Is that crazy? I mean… she bit my head off, figuratively speaking. But… there's something about her."**

"**The mystery?"**

"**It's more than that. She's literally tall, dark, and handsome. She's strong and silent. She could surprise me. This is new. If that blur is her, I don't know what she'll do. And I swear, under the angry and hurt demeanor, there's a sweet girl. A gentle giant."**

"**A gentle giant…" Rose said, uncertain.**

"**Don't you see it?"**

"**I see a bitter old lady in a girl's body that reeks of Werewolf. And I smelt the accelerant on her person."**

Ah, yes… I forgot to explain the exploding weapons. Basically all my weapons are filled or coated in something similar to a Molotov Cocktail, but with my own special chemical so they only react with the diamond hard skin of a Vampire. That's why they… created fire.

"**She told me she 'only kills red-eyes'."**

"**Yeah, but why is she hunting us in the first place?"**

**Bella shifted, curious what Alice would say about this.**

"**Maybe a red-eye wronged her in the past."**

Damn, she was so close. Wronged me… that's putting it lightly.

"**Maybe. So… I take it you'll forgive her if she apologizes."**

"**Hm… I may make her work for friendship, but yeah."**

**Bella breathed a sigh of relief.**

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

***- it means Elder.**

**Well, damn. So, what do you guys think? Bella was a total bitch to poor Alice, but Alice still thinks she's hot. I'll post picture links on my profile of her tattoos, coat, weapons and so on. I, personally, like where this is going, if I do say so myself. *smile* reviews are love!**

Apathicus: thanks. (= yeah, I always hated… well, loathed that Bella was so damn helpless in the books/movies. Hence, why she's kickass in all my stories. Uh, no. not gonna ditch my other stories. Lol, I hope my scientific explanation counts?

Guerrilla Warfare: thank you, kind miss. *bow* I did, indeed, continue the story. I hope you enjoyed it?

NativeWarrior18: *grin* I did, indeed, post it, big bro. *punch in the arm* yeah, I remember most of that night. Do me a favor! Don't take me to that damn bar two nights in a row. I was so fucking tired. *pout* and my throat hurt.

**Oh, and a shout out to my girl, xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo. She read over the first chapter and said it was a good idea to post it. So, without her, you would not have this story. So, go and give her some love! But not too much… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella saw Alice drawing across the courtyard and bit her lip. She knew I would be a big step to go talk to Alice, but she saw so nervous… **

_**You can do it, Bella. Talk to her!**_

**She began to make her way over, but stopped and bit her lip, turning back. She couldn't do it. No. yes she could! Damn it, she was stronger than this.**

**Shit, man, no she wasn't. **

**Glad her footsteps where undetectable to anyone but other Angels, she took off into the trees. **

I'll just watch over her, stay close. Just like I did yesterday. She won't know I'm here and I can think this through.

_Coward._

Shut up.

**Bella went cat-like through the trees, soundless and undetectable. Alice looked around in first period and tried to find Bella, but was unsuccessful. While moving from class to class Bella traveled the roof. The wind picked up hard and whipped at Bella's bare arms, seeing as her current trench coat was sleeveless, but otherwise exactly like the other one. At lunch one of the males from her coven asked her what was bugging her.**

"**Alice, you're sad."**

**Alice hummed.**

"**What's up, lil sis?" Emmett asked.**

"**Bella."**

**Emmett growled. "Not here, is she?"**

"**Not that I see. Or smell."**

"**Haven't seen her, myself. I wonder what's up with that?"**

"**Don't know."**

**Alice hummed again and that ended the talking from her.**

**This was the pattern for a good five days. After five days, she stopped hunting. Two days later she stopped going to school. Bella sighed, seeing the pain Alice was in. Rose stormed into the room after another week and a half. It was pouring rain outside and Bella was glad her wings were water proof is she needed them. Alice and Rose got into a violent argument, but she did jump out the window and went hunting. Bella followed her. She caught scent of bear and sped up. Bella sniffed, too and gasped. There was a human there, too, and no doubt she would go for the human. Bella sped up, hoping to cut her off. Her hair plastered to her head and face while her clothes stuck to her body.**

**She lay crouched down, watching for the little vampire. She finally showed, jumping clear over the bear. Bella launched, crashing into the other girl as thunder sounded and pinning her down. The bear roared and began to bolt. The man stood, shocked, and noticed something on the dark girls back seemed to be struggling to free itself from her coat. Black feathers were seen on the sides. Bella turned to him, eyes red and black, and growled.**

"**Run."**

**He didn't need to be told twice. Bella turned back to Alice, straddling her, holding both her wrists under her hand and holding her head down with her other hand. Alice growled, snarled, and tried to get her legs and arms free. All the while Bella tried to ignore the fact that she could practically see the skin under Alice's thin, soaked blouse.**

I growled, ripping off my glasses and looking her in the eye.

"Calm down, dammit, Alice. You were gonna kill that man."

The animal look in her eyes dissipated as she realized I was there. "Bella?"

"Yes. Now, calm down. I'm going to go find you an animal."

To be safe I pulled out my metal bands and fastened them around her wrists and ankles.

"No funny business."

She nodded and relaxed.

**Bella left and went after the bear. She found it and used her animal power thing to explain to it what was going on. It was one of her powers. She could understand and talk to Animals of all sorts. Came with being an Angel. **

**The bear agreed, seeing as he only had a few days left to live as it was. They hurried back to the clearing to find that Alice had gone crazy again and was struggling against her bands. She snarled, biting at them. **

"**Alice!"**

**The small Vampire growled and ran at her, splashing water everywhere. The bear jumped in front of her and she bit into his furry flesh. Alice groaned and began to drink. The bear sank to the ground and Bella stroked his head and whispered thank you. He peacefully closed his eyes and let the darkness come.**

Once Alice had her fill she looked at me with soft, Golden eyes.

"Why help me? You haven't even shown for two weeks or so."

"I… I have been here. Watching over you. Look… I'm… I'm sorry I treated you poorly. I shouldn't have and I acted like a totally bitch. I ask for your forgiveness." I knelt on one knee and fisted my hand over my heart. She seemed surprised, but nodded.

"I do forgive you, but you don't have to kneel down or anything. Simple sorry would do."

I stood. "It is customary to do that where I come from."

"Mm. Well, here you don't have to. Um… what's with the feathers?"

**Bella pulled her coat around her tightly. "What feathers? I don't see feathers."**

"**Under your coat." Alice pointed at the hem of Bella's coat. She looked down and mentally face palmed. The tip of one of her feathers was poking out. **

"**Dammit."**

"**Feathers on you pants or something?"**

"**No. Actually… yeah, no."**

**Alice frowned. "You don't trust me?"**

"**I doubt you trust me."**

"**Actually…"**

**Bella's eyes flicked to Alice's face, running over the features. She… wow… Alice trusted her. **_**That would be bad if I were a bad guy.**_

"**You're crazy. You don't even know me."**

"**I'm NOT crazy. And, besides, I know enough. I know you show up as a blur in my visions, when you're around me I don't even get a vision, you must be a skilled fighter, you're taller than everyone in my family but Emmett and Sam, you like to keep your distance, and you seem to love trees. Oh, one more thing, you care about Humans, seeing as you kill 'red-eyes' and you saved one back there from me." She huffed, glaring. "Have I missed anything?"**

**Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. **_**One day… one day and she got all of that. Damn.**_

"**Two things you forgot." **

What the hell, right? Might as well.

"**What?"**

**Bella pulled off her coat and set it down, stretching her wings. She looked at Alice, now in full view. Her eyes were red and black now, seeing as she was nervous and tense. Alice was shell-shocked. She stood, looking at Bella's wings. They were mostly black, but the tips and edges of most of the wing were a soft golden color, similar, but not the same, as Alice's current eye color. Her eyes moved to Bella's skin, seeing the tattoos in full view as well as a long, jagged scar that ran from her right collarbone to the neck-line of her shirt, right above her left breast. She noticed the knives strapped to parts of her body.**

If I didn't know better, I would have sworn Alice's eyes stopped at… no… no way. Nope.

"**Alice?"**

"**You're an Angel?" Her eyes met Bella's and held them, watching the red dissipate.**

"**Fallen Angel. There's a difference." Bella sighed, shaking off her wings and folding them to her back. Alice stepped around the bear and stood in front of the other girl, beginning to trace the scar. Bella's breath hitched, though she needed to breathe as much as Alice did. It had become a habit.**

**Alice furrowed her brow. "Your skin is like a furnace. Even hotter than the wolves."**

"**Yeah… it's been like that since I was born. Even my own mother found it difficult to stand."**

**She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Alice running her cool finger along her skin, having found other, smaller scars. "How did all of these happen?"**

"**Different story for different scars. The big one was my father. The other ones were my other victims."**

"**You're other… so your father was a victim, too?"**

"**Yes."**

"**But… why would you kill an Angel?"**

**Bella turned away, growling. "He wasn't an Angel. Never was. Never will be. Never could be."**

"…"

"**Can we talk about something else?"**

**Alice frowned, then grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her in the direction of her house.**

"**Come meet my family. Emmett wants to meet you."**

**Bella paled. "Uh…"**

"**Come on!"**

**Bella sighed and let her drag her along.**

**-xoxoxox-**

**Not as long, buuuuut…. You know.**

**Prince Ang3l: thanks**

**Guerrilla Warfare: lol. I think I would have said that, but the cocktail and Bella's special chemical is cooler, right? Hmm… next chapter, you'll know. I did, and hope you liked this one, too.**

**ShadowCub: lol. Thanks**

**Firepaw15: why, thank you. Indeed. Get over it, Bella…**

**FadeDruid: lol**

**Bellice Fan: thank you!**

**xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: did, indeed post it. Sokay. I hate password issues. Thanks. I hope this explains the animal speaking. Yeah, thought I would mix it up a bit. You, my friend, are very welcome.**

**Akasha Hallows27: thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm going to change something up on you guys. **Third person, **Bella's thoughts. So yeah, on to the story. This chapter will be way longer. Oh, and I'm dedicating the next chapter to the person who can guess what Bella's father was. The closer to what he was you get, the better off you are. Okay, on to the chapter.**

**Note from the Beta: Hey guys. I don't have an account on this, unfortunately. But, (shrug) this chick is like my sister so I gotta help her out. Hope you like this, because she worked hard on it. Enjoy!**

**- Ivory_league **

The Cullens

Bella followed Alice out of the trees, pulling her coat on and running a hand through her hair. It spiked back up and she sighed, pulling at her tank top. She had become highly aware that it was clinging to her skin. Alice turned around, seeing her fruitless attempts, seeing as the downpour put her shirt right back where it had been.

"Hey, you should leave it like that." She winked. "It looks good."

Bella blushed, but left her shirt alone. She noticed the small Vampire's apparel was black yoga pants and a yellow tank top, both of which clung to her like an extra skin. She spikes drooped and Bella found herself shamelessly tracing the petite body while the girl looked ahead. She shook her head and focused on the path ahead of her.

"My family is actually really excited to meet you. Especially Dad. It's not often he meets a new Mythical Creature."

Bella faked innocence. "Your Dad?"

"Carlisle. He's also the leader of our Coven."

"Oh. Cool." Bella logged this information away, proud that she had been right. They cleared the trees and both girls heard a shout from who Bella believed to be Emmett.

"Oh, no…" Alice whispered, running up to stop the bear-man barreling toward them. He jumped and easily cleared the smaller Vampire. Bella tensed, ready for his attack.

Time seemed to slow for Bella. Emmett slow-mo jumped at her and she bent back, easily grabbing his ankle and swinging him around, slamming his body into the ground. Mud and water splattered the ground as time seemed to right itself. There was a collective gasp from the now surrounding Cullen Clan. Bella looked down at Emmett, knowing her eyes were still slightly red, seeing as she was tense as they come.

"Sorry, bro, but I was already tense enough. Attacking me is never a good idea," she explained gently, holding out her hand. "Here, let me help you up."

Emmett let her help him, thoroughly confused. How had she been that fast? She was a blur all the sudden and strong enough to slam him with enough force to leave an Emmett sized imprint in the ground. He looked down at the dark girl, who only stood a few inches shorter than himself. "Sorry for attacking you."

"Well, I assume you attacked because of what I said to Alice?"

"Yes."

"You're a good brother. But I did apologize. I admit I shouldn't have reacted like that in the first place, however." She held out her hand. "Truce?"

Emmett took her hand and shook it, again surprised by how firm and strong it was. "Yeah, sure."

He walked over to Rose and Bella looked around, finding Alice. The family was now allowing themselves to speak.

"So fast…" the young girl with caramel brown hair stated. Now that Bella was closer, she thought it was more like a mix between golden brown and caramel blonde.

"How…?" Rose whispered.

"Emmett…" the bronze haired male muttered.

"Bella… how where you so fast?" Alice asked.

Bella bit her lip, revealing her slightly longer canines. Alice had never seen anything like it. "It's hard to explain. Maybe I'll tell you later, kay?"

Alice nodded, looking around. "Well… this is my family. Guys, this is Bella. Bella, the bear-man that attacked you is Emmett and the blonde next to him is Rose. Mr. bronze-sex-hair is Edward and that's Jasper next to him. Uh… that's Mom and Dad, Esme and Carlisle. The two tall amazons are Sam and Emily, and the youngest of us are Jeseri (a/n: it's pronounced jess-er-eye) and Nadia." Jeseri was the girl with red-ish-orange hair, while Nadia had the unique mix.

Bella noticed the two youngest were still looking at her. Jeseri whispered to Nadia "She's almost as big as Emmett and Sam… and stronger." The other girl nodded.

"So, Bella… what is your purpose here?" Carlisle asked.

"Originally I was here to check out if the rumors where true. I had heard about a Coven of Golden-eyes. If it turned out you weren't Golden-eyes, I would do my duty. If you were, I would leave."

"But you stayed…?" Alice seemed hopeful.

"…" Bella cleared her throat and looked for an explanation. Edward focused on her, trying to get a read on her thoughts, but came up with nothing but a headache. It threw him off. How was she blocking him?

"I found an old friend, Jacob. I'm staying with him and his Pack for a while."

"What happened to not being able to have friends?" Alice teased. Bella opened and closed her mouth a few times before seeing that Alice was simply joking.

Lightning flashed over them and thunder clapped, causing Alice to jump, landing in Bella's arms. That wasn't her intentional destination, but she didn't mind. Bella's shear heat was drying her clothes at an even rate to that which they were being soaked. Bella chuckled at the display as Alice buried her face in the crook of Bella's neck as another clap of thunder sounded.

"Alice… get a hold of yourself! It's just thunder," Sam laughed.

"It's loud and scary and I don't like it," she whimpered. Bella found herself smiling a little. Esme looked at her children and sighed.

"Come along, children. It's time we went inside. The storm is getting serious and lightning is as nice to us as fire." The Cullens began filing into the house and Bella felt out of place, standing with Alice in her arms. Esme smiled at her. "You, too, dear. I'll make you some food while you dry off."

"Oh, no, that's okay. I'm not hungry," Bella insisted, but even with the storm the motherly woman heard her stomach growling up a storm at the mention of food. Bella gave in and followed them into the house, Alice staying securely fastened to her neck. Esme looked for clothes for Bella to change into until Bella noticed this and told her she had clothes with her.

"Steak or Chicken?"

"Steak, please."

"How would you like it?" Emily smiled, digging in the fridge.

"Raw," Bella stated, but looked around at the strange looks she was getting. "Uh… rare, please."

"A-alright. You can go up to Alice's room to change."

Thunder sounded twice more on the way to Alice room and Alice's hold tightened. "Alice, the thunder won't get you."

"I don't care. It scares the shit outta me every time. I don't really know why."

Bella was taken aback by the swear that left the girls mouth. She set her down gently. "Change into dry clothes. If it makes you feel better, you can ride piggyback when we go back downstairs."

"Won't that be uncomfortable for you wings?"

Bella shrugged. "Naw. I've been in worse situations before."

"Okay… you can change in the bathroom."

Bella nodded and went into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. She closed the door and pulled off her coat, revealing her wings. A large bag fell out of her coat and she stooped to pick it up. The bag was filled to the brim with small, clear pill-shaped items. She cringed and set it on the counter and set her coat down, hearing the metal clink from the various weapons and hidden armor in the lining. She pulled of her now damp clothing and hung them carefully over the tub. She found her spare clothes and pulled her underwear and bottoms on, stretching her wings a little and admiring her belly button piercing (her current favorite, a wolf's paw) before pulling on the only long sleeve shirt she owned and letting her wings slip through the slits. She knelt down and tied her combat boots before looking up and noticing her reflection in a full body mirror. She furrowed her brow and stood, looking herself over for the first time in centuries.

She judged herself to be about six foot. Her build was bulkier than most females of both her species and that of most Human girls. She notice she had long legs and the boots and jeans, combined with the style of her shirt gave her a tough look. Her shirt fit her torso and arms perfectly, showing off her curves. You could see her toned stomach somewhat through the material and clearly saw that her arms were well muscled. Her piercings shimmered in the pale artificially light. Her eyes were black pits, interrupted only by deep red specks here and there due to her nervousness. She opened her mouth to see her slightly longer and incredibly sharp canines. She knew from experience that they were serrated like the teeth of some predators. She closed her mouth and shook her head, leaving her short hair in a boyish spike. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her coat and placed the pills in a deeper pocket. She knocked on the door.

"**Hey, Alice, are you clothed?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, come on out, Bella." Her bell-like voice send my brain into a haze and I clinched my teeth a moment. **_**Don't let her do that!**_

Bella walked out as Alice finished towel drying her hair. It was messy, but looked good in Bella's personal opinion. Alice looked over and did a double take, looking Bella up and down while Bella tried to firmly hold her jaw still as she followed suit. Alice was wearing shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh and a white short sleeve t-shirt. Bella shook her head and offered Alice a small smile.

"You look great."

Alice ducked her head and frowned. "No, I don't. My hair isn't even done."

Bella shrugged. "It doesn't have to be. You still look great."

Alice looked up, seeing that she was serious. "Thanks."

"Any time."

Rose knocked and Bella threw on her coat right before the blonde walked in. rose laughed when more lightning sounded and sent Alice right back into Bella's arms. "Your food's ready, Bella."

"Thanks, Rose." Bella offered a half smile, chuckling at Alice a little more, who simply slapped her shoulder and pouted. Rose left and Bella situated Alice on her back before heading down to the kitchen. If she had been human, or even just a Vampire, she would have been strangled by Alice. Bella smelt the blood and felt the burn in her throat and the hunger in her stomach, rushing down the step and into the Cullen filled room.

Esme smiled, pointing at the table and chuckling softly at Alice's position. "There you are, dear."

Bella thanked her and Alice slid off her back, allowing her to sit down. Aware that she was being watched, she picked up the knife and fork and started cutting the meat painfully slow in her opinion. Emmett noticed the look on her face and laughed. "Dig in, Bella. We're Vampires, not critics!"

Bella looked around and they all nodded. She set the silverware down and began ripping into the meat in a fashion similar to that which Alice thought Vampires would feed. The whole plate was gone in under a minute.

"Bella, how long has it been since you last ate?" Esme asked. Bella looked up and Alice could have sworn that her eyes were more brown now.

"Um… three months?"

They all gasped and Alice was speechless. Could Angels really go that long without food?

"But I'm fine now. I don't need much to sustain me."

They were still speechless as Bella went to the sink and cleaned her plate, taking a napkin and whipping her mouth. They all filed into the living room and Bella found herself sitting with Alice on her lap, who cringed and hugged her tighter every time thunder sounded.

"So…" Edward began.

"You were wondering what I am?" She finished.

"Yeah. I can't… get a read on you."

"You're a telepath?" Bella asked, intrigued.

"Yes, but… you seem to have a block."

"Mind games don't work on me. I can't be seen in visions and I wack them out when a seer is near. My emotions are hard to read and I can block elemental attacks. Wind only help me. Let's see… I can talk to animals and I'm literally the hottest thing you will ever touch. Oh, and I'm fast, strong, and can smell and here more than any creature, mythical or none. Anything I may have missed?" Bella sounded bored, but in reality she was totally calm now. The burn was gone, Alice was on her lap, there was a crack in the seat for her to put her wings, and the sound of the rain was soothing.

But, while she was calm, the Cullens were speechless. Edward, Jasper and Alice all had there explanations for why they couldn't read, see or feel Bella, but they were astonished by the new information. Alice, for one, was pretty sure Bella was right about the hot thing, in more ways than one. But… you know, she wasn't gonna say that out loud.

"Dude, you forgot one thing."

Bella raised an eyebrow at Emmett. "What did I forget, dear Bear-man?"

This caused the others to chuckle a little.

"You forgot to tell us what you are."

"Oh, right. I'm a Fallen Angel… well, half of me, anyway."

This left all of them speechless. "F-Fallen Angel?" Nadia whispered. Okay, not so speechless.

"Yep."

"I don't believe you," Emmett pouted. Bella sighed and nudged Alice to get up. She than stood and pulled off her coat, extending her wings a little. The black shined in the light and the soft gold stood as a vast contrast to the black. Everyone gasped.

"That gold… doesn't it look like Alice's eyes after she feeds?" Rose asked. They all nodded, looking at Alice and Bella. Carlisle, who hadn't utter much of a word the whole time, gasped and ran upstairs, returning with a painting. He set it up and Alice stood, standing in front of it.

It was a painting of a family. The father looked bored, sporting black hair and an expensive suit. The mother, who looked a lot like Alice, was smiling softly and had her hand on the shoulder of a young Alice, but young Alice had glossy eyes… maybe she was blind. Next to her was a younger child. While Alice began interrogating Carlisle about it Bella noticed a figure in the background. At first glance it could be a statue. She crouched down and examined it further. The figure was standing on a building, wings spread wide. The head was turned to the side. Seeing as it was in the suns light, it was simply a silhouette, but Bella could make out some feminine features. The figure was bulky for a girl, but was definitely a girl. Gasping, she jumped back.

"The figure…"

"It's you, isn't it?" Carlisle was excited.

"Where is this? What state?"

"Mississippi."

Bella searched her memories. "I was there… I was there for a job. There were Vampires roaming about and they wanted them gone. I don't…"

"Did you know me?" Alice asked, hopeful and kneeling beside Bella.

"If I knew you… wouldn't you remember it?"

Alice bowed her head. "No. I don't have any human memories. Just… waking up as a Vampire."

Bella mentally facepalmed for being suck an ass. "Alice, I'm sorry… I didn't know. I shouldn't have… I'm so sorry." She looked at the picture again. Maybe… the reason you can't remember is because it seems you were blind. Or maybe you're brain erased it on purpose."

Alice nodded, still overly saddened. She stood and left the room, heading for her room. Bella stood up and made to go after her, starting to feel the stabbing pain throughout her body. She needed to get to Alice…

"Bella, stay here tonight, okay. The storm is too much and we can take you to school, okay?" Esme insisted.

"Thank you."

"And you're going shopping with me and Alice tomorrow, Bella. You need some new clothes." Rose smiled a little.

"Uh…" Bella looked at her wings and nodded, knowing she would have to take that god-awful shit so she could try on the clothes. Grabbing her coat she bolted up the stairs to Alice's room. She knocked on the door. "Alice?"

"Can you leave me be for a moment?" If she could, Bella knew Alice would be crying. The mention of her Human life seemed to be a sensitive subject for her.

"No. Ali, please let me in." Bella's voice was pleading. There was silence. "If you don't open up, I'll start singing and won't stop till you let me in…"

"Oh, yeah, cause I'm sure you sound horrible."

"Do you like Evanescence?"

"…"

Bella sighed and started singing. "Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I heard the words come out. I felt that I would die… it hurt so much to hurt you. Then you look at me… you're not shouting anymore. You're silently broken. I'd give anything now to kill those words for you…"

Downstairs Nadia heard Bella singing to Alice and cooed. "That is so sweet, and she hasn't even asked her out yet."

"Yet?" Jeseri asked.

"It's obvious she likes Alice, even if it's a little." Nadia had a thoughtful look for a moment. "You know, she does have a pretty voice."

"Yeah, she does."

Alice sat on her bed, knees pulled up to be chest while Bella had slid down the door and had her wing relaxed at her sides, her head against the door. Alice listened to the sweet voice through the door.

"I need you to survive, So stay with me. You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry."

Alice stood up and opened the door, sending Bella falling back. She stopped singing and looked up at the small girl, who gave her a soft smile. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks. So… can I come in?"

"Yeah, get in here."

Bella grinned and stood, walking in and following Alice, who flopped on the bed. Bella followed suit and lay back against the pillows. Alice snuggled into her side, hugging her waist. Bella chuckled.

"Do you normally do this with friends?"

"Nope, just you," Alice muttered, resting her head on Bella's shoulder. "Why? Does it bug you?"

"No, I was just wondering." Bella wrapped her arms around Alice, creating a protective cocoon, almost.

"You have a really pretty voice, by the way. Not too deep, but unique." Alice smiled. "Soothing."

"I do try, but thank you."

"So… I heard we're going shopping." Her voice was suddenly happier and excited.

"Yeah. I've never been, so… this should be interesting."

"How are you going to try on clothes?"

"I have a kind of pill that makes me look human. No wings, no fangs, my eyes change. The whole nine yards."

Alice scrunched up her nose. "Sounds painful."

"…"

"How long does it last?"

"72 hours. I'll take it before school. How much did I miss, by the way?"

"While I was there, nothing much, but yesterday we're starting a play in Drama. I think it's Romeo and Juliet."

Bella chuckled. "Yes, I remember when that came out. Most teens now may laugh at it. To be honest, I think the 1996 version is the funniest thing ever."

Alice tilted her head to look at Bella's face. "You were at the first performance?"

"Yes. Actually, I was Romeo in the first performance."

Alice's eyes widened. "No way…"

Bella smirked, clearing her throat.

But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady; O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.

Alice had her jaw slack. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Uh… I can't ride a bike or play violin."

Alice sighed and lay her head down on Bella's shoulder again. "You were Romeo… how did that work out? I mean… Romeo and Juliet was an all male play until recently."

"Recently?"

"You know what I mean!"

Bella chuckled. "I don't know. It was while I had taken a pill and they called out 'hey, you! Boy, come here!' and grabbed me, shoved the paper into my hands and told me to read the lines. I did and apparently I have a talent for show bis."

Alice started giggling.

"What?"

"They called you boy…" she got out through her giggles.

"I had short hair and a bulky build. Hell, I still do."

"So you got banished?"

"Yep?"

"Thought Juliet had died…"

"Indeed."

"And died so you could join her."

"Yes. Well, I did as Romeo. Never had a girlfriend before, so…" Bella shrugged.

"So you're gay?"

Bella chuckled. "It's not obvious? I don't dress like this to broadcast, but… it's pretty obvious."

"I had the suspicion, but I didn't want to stereotype you."

"Hey, if you have one, always trust your gaydar."

"I'll have to remember that."

They fell into a comfortable silence before Alice had a question that she had to ask. "What reading do you get on me?"

Bella shrugged. "That you don't label yourself."

"Impressive."

Bella smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay… so what else can you do?"

"I can play piano and guitar…"

"Better than Edward?"

"Uh…"

Alice stood up and pulled Bella along with her, pointing to a keyboard. "Play something for me? Please?"

"S-sure. No problem. What do you want me to play?"

"I don't care… whatever you want to."

Bella sat down in front of the keyboard and turned it on, turning down the volume a little. "Um… okay, I got it."

(a/n: hard to describe this. So…. The link for the vid is at the end.)

Bella began to play and Alice recognized the song as Love Story. Half way through the first verse she started singing along, smiling. When the music began to change, melting into Viva La Vida, she was thrown off, amazed by the skill Bella possessed. When it was finished Bella sighed and bit her lip, looking to Alice for approval.

"Hot… damn. That was amazing."

Bella blushed. "Thanks. The original was done by Jon Schmidt. He's got amazing music, I just learned the song."

"Still…"

Bella smiled a little, scratching the nape of her neck.

"You know what would make you the best ever?"

Bella leaned on her hand. "I thought I already was the best?"

Alice stuck out her tongue. "Shut up… anyway, you would totally rock if you made me a CD with some of your work."

"That would make your day?"

"Yeah, it would."

"I'll do my best."

Alice squealed and jumped up, hugging her neck. "Thank you!"

Bella laughed. "No problem."

There was a knock at the door. "We're leaving for school in an hour. Get ready."

"Okay. Thanks, Rosie!" Alice called, letting go of Bella and running into her closet while Bella dug in her coat for the bag, taking out one of the pills. She swallowed it and took a deep breath, waiting for the effects to start. It was sudden, no warning as always. Her wings shot into her back, her fangs shrank and her eyes got pooled with brown. She became slightly less bulky, but only just. Throughout the change she refused to scream or show pain, so when it was over she collapsed to the floor, coughing. Alice ran out of the closet and knelt beside her.

"Oh, my God! Bella, you should have waited until I was out h…ere…"

Bella stood up and brushed off. Alice's eyes traced over her, amazed all over again. Human Bella was just as attractive as Angel Bella. Though nothing much had changed, Alice found herself draw into those big brown pools. Bella held out her hand and helped Alice up.

"I'm fine. Done this more times than I can count. It's just a little painful. No biggy."

"Okay…"

Bella chuckled. "We should get dressed and ready."

Alice nodded, still dazed, and went to find her clothes. Bella grabbed her attire and went into the bathroom to change, dressing quickly. Grey jeans and a black, form fitting t-shirt that didn't have slits this time. She laced her boots and walked downstairs with Alice. They were trying to figure out who was taking the younger girls to school, but froze when they saw Bella coat-less, wingless, fang-less and brown eyed.

"Wha…" Nadia ran up and looked behind Bella, searching for the wings. "Bella, what happened to your wings?" Jeseri joined her and came up empty.

"I took a pill that makes me look human. This way I can try on the clothes."

"That's so cool."

"Well, it is me…"

"Pssh! You're not cool, you're hot. So face it," Rose laughed. Emmett pouted and Rose rolled her eyes, whispering something in his ear that Bella wished she hadn't heard.

"Anyway… so… who's taking the little ones to school?" Alice asked. Both girls grinned and jumped on Bella, hugging her leg or neck.

"Can we go with Bella?"

"Uh…" Bella started, looking back and forth between the two.

"Please please please please please please please?"

Bella sighed, giving in to the pouting. "It's fine with me."

The two girls squealed and turned to Alice, still hanging onto Bella. Alice shrugged and the two girls stayed attached to Bella until they got to the car. Alice smiled when they had gotten on the road.

"Quite the chick magnet you are, eh, Bella?"

"Oh, you shut it."

They laughed and Bella found herself relaxing again.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

**Woo! Finished. Yes! Well, this chapter is. Anyway… yeah.**

**ShadowCub: nope. She just has a dark appearance and can't go up to the Guardian place.**

**Apathicus: origionally the bold was third person, but I switched it since I've been doing less and less of first person Bella lately.**

**Darla-Lehane: thanks. … hmm… I haven't actually seen supernatural.**

**Guerrilla Warfare: lol. Yeah, she can talk to animals. Pretty useful, seeing as Jake is her best bud… yeah. Welp, you have your answer. Sorry there was no beating up Bella, but when you see Emmett get body slammed, beating up the slammer is always a bad idea, you know?**

**Rzxeyn: hope I didn't disappoint. (=**

**TjSiren: XD thanks, bra!**

**xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: cool. *chuckle* yeah, I know you do. Glad my work lives up to your expectations. *wink* yeah, I'll write that bit in the next chapter or the one after. **

**Villemo79: thank you.**

**FadeDruid: *laughing* heehee, you're funny. Lol, uh… well, I guess I answered that for ya, huh?**

**Okay, so… plenty of hints here for you to figure out what Bella's other half is. Dedication to the one that guesses it, including my new and amazing Beta. XD**

url?sa=t&rct=j&q=love%20story%20meets%20viva%20la%20vida&source=web&cd=1&sqi=2&ved=0CFUQFjAA&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxXtVBJDPs6k&ei=_HP8T7SAMISu9ATa7cTpBg&usg=AFQjCNEgVYX4I3oI38XcXL2M_yXUcFod2w


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to Guerrilla Warfare, who, though they guessed fifty different things, did get it right. Also, my Beta whom I love, Ivory_league, got it right, so she also gets a dedication. The answer is not in this one. Sorry, guys, but it will be soon.

**Ivory_league: this chapter will please a great deal of you. *smirk***

Drama mamma

When Alice and Bella arrived, Bella slipped on her sunglasses before sliding out of the car. Though there was no sun, she had to keep up the sensitive eye thing. Alice stood beside her, the fingers of their hands touching just barely. Bella bit her lip, taking a chance. She looped her pinky finger with Alice's, getting a little giggle. She laced their fingers together, squeezing Bella's hand lightly.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, you just had to ask," she whispered, smiling gently at her new friend. Bella felt her eyes soften as she smiled back. They leaned against the car as they waited for the bell to ring. Bella was intrigued by the looks their peers were giving them before turning to each other, whispering and glancing at the two of them. This feeling, however, was over run as Alice's scent washed over her, causing the reflex to inhale deeply to kick in. A lazy smile spread over her face as she did so. Alice tilted her head, frowning.

"What's up, Ali-cat?" Bella asked.

"I can only pick up 'trench coat girl,' 'Cullen,' and everything else is unclear." Alice pouted.

"Want me to try?"

Alice huffed. "Yes."

Bella chuckled, closing her eyes and focusing on the surrounding conversations. _"You really think so?" one girl asked._

"_Yeah!" another girl answered._

"_Whoa… so… Trench Coat Girl and Cullen are together?"_

"_You don't see it?"_

"_Mm… just never saw her as a lesbian. I mean, I can see the tall one as one, but not Cullen."_

"_It's totally true. Just look at them."_

Bella chuckled, seeing that most of the conversations held the same basic content. "They all think we're together."

"Together together?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Dating."

Alice laughed a little. "Is that the vibe we give off?"

I held up out joined hands. "I can see how they would see it."

"True…"

"I mean… think about it… we are two incredibly sexy females. It's an obvious conclusion."

"The real question…" she began, tapping her chin. "Do we entertain the rumors or act normal?"

"We're acting normal now."

"This is true."

The bell rang and they headed to class. Things were uneventful until Drama. Their teacher, Ms. Toress, stood on the stage, smiling from ear to ear. "As you all know, we will be preforming Romeo and Juliet for this year's school performance. Now, before we get unknowing people up here, are there any of you that have had a part in this spectacular play?"

Both Alice and Bella raised their hands. Bella glanced at Alice, having not known this, but chuckled a little.

"Ms. Cullen and Ms. Van Guarde. What roles did you play?"

"I was Juliet," Alice piped, smiling. Everyone looked at Bella, expecting maybe something similar, or anything but what was said.

"I was Romeo." People started whispering. "All girl school," Bella offered as an explanation.

"Do you both remember the lines?"

They nodded and were instructed to come onto the stage. "Please preform the scene where Romeo and Juliet first talk."

Bella thought a moment. "It begins 'If I profane with my unworthiest hand…', right?"

"Yes. Do you mind taking off the glasses?"

"My eyes are extremely sensitive to light."

She motioned for them to lower the lights and Bella knew she was defeated. "Alright." She slipped off her sunglasses and turned to Alice, who had become transfixed with the soft brown orbs. "Ready?" Bella asked the Pixie Vampire.

"Yes," she breathed.

Bella nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and when they opened Alice knew she was in character. Bella took Alice's hands in hers.

If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

Alice, too, got into Character after being amazed by how well Bella preformed the part.

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

Bella looked completely sure. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Bella smiled. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray— grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Alice looked unsure. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

**Crap… this is the kiss scene. No, you can do this. Just a little peck. Yeah.**

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

"You may stop there," the teacher smiled. Bella and Alice backed away a little from each other, the former blushing a little. "That was excellent. I believe it is only fair I give you the parts. Class, meet our Romeo and Juliet!"

Bella bowed a little, still blushing. She and Alice walked off the stage, sitting together while others tried out for parts. Bella sighed, putting the sunglasses back on. "You were very good, Ali," she whispered.

"So were you. You looked a little scared at the end."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

Bella looked down the seats and spotted a girl wink at her. She furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I just got winked at. What was that about?"

"Who?" Alice looked around and saw Lauren shooting Bella looks. She growled a little. "Oh, that's Lauren."

"Why is she winking at me?"

"She's flirting with you."

Bella scrunched up her nose. "She's not my type."

"You have a type?" Alice asked, turning back to her.

"Y-yeah…"

**She's smirking. Why is she smirking?! Smirking pixies are never good.**

"What _is _your type?"

**Shit… I'm about to make an ass out of myself. Damn my mouth.**

"W-well… shorter… a-and… yeah. I like shorter girls."

"So… everyone?" She raised an eyebrow.

"N-no! I, uh… I like light brown eyes and, um… yeah."

**She's smirking again! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

"Anything else?"

The bell rang and Bella found herself thanking the spirits or god or whoever was up there. "We should get to lunch. Um… I have to go to the restroom. See you at lunch."

"Alright," she smiled, kissing Bella's cheek before skipping off to lunch. When she sat down with her siblings they all looked shocked that she was alone.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked.

"The bathroom."

"So… have you heard the rumors about you two?" Edward inquired, smirking.

"Yes, I have. Any more questions?"

"Should we save Bella?" Emmett asked, pointing behind Alice. She turned and the sight before her caused a small growl to form in her throat. Lauren was advancing on Bella, who was backing up, trying to get away from the blonde. Too soon Bella's back was against the wall and she had no where to go. When Lauren started trace circles on Bella's stomach with her finger and Bella, being too much of a gentlemen to push her out of the way, just looked terrified. That was the straw that broke the camels back.

Alice stood up, knocking her chair over. "What are you doing?" Rose hissed.

"Coming to Bella's rescue, for once," she growled, storming to the two girls. Bella spotted her and looked even more scared, having seen the look on the small Vampire's face. Alice grabbed the blonde's shoulder and pulled her away. "Get your hands off my girlfriend," Alice growled.

**Whoa… wait… now I'm her girlfriend? Not that I'm complaining, but what is this young Vampire thinking?! What is her plan?!**

"Oh, she's your girlfriend, is she?" Lauren challenged.

"Yes, and if you put your hands on her again I'll break them."

"Alice…" Bella started, but Alice held up a finger.

"We'll talk later."

Bella gulped.

"I can see who wears the pants in this relationship," Lauren smirked.

"Like I said, she's mine… not yours."

"I'll leave her alone… if you prove it."

**My eyes flew from Alice to Lauren. Shit… what does she mean 'prove it'?**

"Prove what?" Alice asked, still fuming.

"That you're dating. Kiss her."

**What is it with girls and smirking? I looked at Alice and she turned to look at me, shrugging a little. "Might as well…" she whispered, too low for anyone but me to hear. I bit my lip, but leaned down.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Do you want her to leave you alone?"**

"**Yes." And I also want to kiss you… I leaned down the rest of the way and gave her a gentle kiss. The animal within me roared in triumph. Even something that lasted maybe two seconds… it was enough for that animal to be kept at bay for a few more days.**

They pulled away and Alice turned to see Lauren storming away and her siblings gaping at her. The two walked back to the Cullen table and no one said anything. Though there was silence there were also moments where, when she thought no one was looking, Alice touched her lips with two fingers, remembering her first kiss. Next to her, Bella replayed the memory over and over in her mind.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

The first kiss! I know it wasn't totally by choice, but you can see how it affected our girls. Oh, how evil I can be. There will be better stuff in either the next chapter or the one after that. ;) I promise.


	6. To the reader

Sorry, guys, this isn't an update. It's actually a reply to a review I just got. I felt it needed to be addressed.

To UznKunoichi,

Yes, I suppose that if you think of it in that way, she is a hypocrite. But in all honesty, you don't know the whole story, and if you did, you would have to ask yourself how you would react to it. I mean, aren't you doing the same thing? Judging Bella before you know her background.

As for the Vampires going extinct, I don't think that would happen. You have Vampire wars, Vampires changing humans, Aro and his gang, and many other factors. So... looking at it like that, it's highly unlikely that one Avenger could kill all the Red-eyes in the world. So, please, do continue reading and see Bella's back story, which is coming up in either the next chapter or the one after it.

Yours truly,

Life Goes On


	7. Chapter 6

Deadline and Imagination?

After school Alice lead a frightened Bella to the car, followed closely by Rose. As they drove Rose and Alice seemed to try to figure out if Bella could work with a different style or if they should stick to her current one. Alice opted to simply modernize it. Rose quickly agreed. Bella, still a bit confused, shrugged and relaxed into her seat.

When they arrived at a massive building Bella did a short double take. She hadn't seen a building that large… well… ever. "Damn…" she whispered.

They went into a store with casual clothes. Bella was pleased to see a few nice looking trench coats and nice jeans. Alice and Rose raked through the clothes, shoving some into Bella's arms and pushing her into a changing room. Sighing, Bella put on outfit after outfit before she opened the door again. Rose and Alice both felt their jaws hit the floor.

"Hot damn…" Alice breathed. Bella was now in jeans with a flame design on the bottom and a black tank top that fit her form.

"Put on the coat," Rose smiled. Bella grabbed it and slipped it on.

"Done. That's a sealed deal."

And so they bought a bunch of similar outfits and headed down the line of stores. Some time in that path Alice's hand and Bella's had laced together. Neither minded, of course.

A dress shop came into view and Alice squealed, dragging Bella along and looking through the racks. She found a small, black dress and rushed into the fitting room. She came out and Bella was speechless. The dress stopped at Alice's knees and had a small V-neck, which stopped about halfway to her breasts. It fit her curves and she wore it perfectly.

**My brain just broke…**

"What do you think?" Alice asked, nervous.

"I… you… it… heh…" Bella cleared her throat. "You look fantastic."

Rose's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? What? We've been gone that long? But… Alice… okay. I hear you, mom. Yeah. Bye." She hung up. "Mom said no more shopping. We have to go home right now."

"What?" Alice pouted.

"Go change. We can get the dress another time," Rosalie insisted. Alice sighed and went back into the changing room. While she was in there Rose whispered to Bella in a tone even she couldn't hear.

"Her birthday is on the 11th."

Though no one else could hear it, Bella's super hearing was easily able to pick it up. She logged this information away.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Bella was relaxed on the bed wearing jeans and a tank top. Alice was at the computer, looking intently at the screen, cheek resting on her palm as she clicked now and again. Bella gazed around the room, admiring the drawing, landscapes and portraits. One in particular caught her eye. It was more... random. Like she had painted her emotions rather than something seen. Sad blues mixed and swirled with upbeat purples. Splashes of angry reds invaded calm yellows. More sorrowful blues dominated the canvas and Bella hoped above all that this was not a painting by her Aonata.

"Smile, Bella!"

Bella turned, grinning at Alice as the Vampire flashed the camera. Alice looked at the screen on the camera, smiling. After a moment she frowned, lowering both the camera and her head sadly. Bella got up and went over to her Aonata, crouching next to her.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

"You didn't show up in the picture," Alice sighed, showing Bella the screen. The bed and everything else was in place, but where Bella should be there was a white blur.

"Oh, yeah, that happens. That's where the ghost thing comes from."

Alice's body seemed to deflate and she leaned her head against Bella's. "All I wanted was a picture. Is that too hard to ask?"

Bella felt a crushing pain on her heart and knew Alice was in pain. Emotional, but pain nonetheless. She took the camera from Alice, setting it down gently and gathering Alice in her arms in an even gentler manner. She brought Alice into her lap and tried desperately to calm the shaking girl. Bella realized that while Alice put on a cheery and happy outside, she was vulnerable. More vulnerable than any Human at this point. The weight of her lost past and everything else was too much for Alice and Bella now saw this. She could try filling the void with material things, her current family, but she couldn't hide her pain now with the realization that she had no proof Bella was there.

The only thing Bella could think to do... to give Alice... was all she had. Warmth... kindness... gentleness... love... above all, time. Finally, after who knows how long, Alice stopped shaking. She relaxed into Bella's form, sighing.

"Please... please promise me something."

"Anything," Bella replied without hesitation.

"Stay. Don't leave to go after the Red-eyes. Stay with me," Alice whispered, hugging Bella tightly.

Again Bella replied in one word. "Always."

Alice relaxed more fully, melting into Bella's form. The fallen angel was surprised when the smaller girl began to purr lightly. She continued holding tight to the small girl through the night, comforting the secretly broken girl.

-xoxoxo-

November 2nd. 9 days till Alice's birthday.

**On the first day, I gave Alice warmth.**

A shrill beeping woke Bella up. Alice reached over her body, turning the alarm off. She relaxed back in Bella's arms, resting her head on her shoulder. She sighed into the warmth.

"Sorry. I forgot to turn off the alarm last night." She sounded sleepy, though she didn't actually sleep.

"It's fine," Bella smiled.

**She can do no wrong...**

"Any plans for the day?"

Bella shrugged, careful off Alice's head. "Nothing much. I have to go help out Jake with some stuff. Mostly housekeeping kind of stuff." Bella chuckled; glad her plan was going well. "But it can wait till later."

Alice giggled. "You just don't want to get up with me here."

"Mmm... and?"

Alice smiled and kissed Bella's shoulder. "Thank you for staying last night. For comforting me. I'm just... I'm so afraid that... I'll blink and you'll be gone," she said, burying her face in the crook of Bella's neck and hugging her tighter. "That I'll look around one day and you'll have been a daydream. You're too good to be true."

"You never have to worry about that, Ali-cat," Bella whispered, hugging the Vampire tighter and kissing the top of her head. "I won't leave you." These were the words Bella spoke instead of that she really wanted to say. They stayed like this well into the day.

-xoxoxoxo-

Rose had taken Alice out for the day, allowing Bella to grab an ax and set to work. Wingless, she walked the woods for almost two hours before she found the perfect place. She got to work, smiling to herself and hoping this would work out.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

8 days till Alice's birthday

**On the second day I gave her music**

Bella sat strumming a guitar on the couch. The rest of the family was out of sight at the moment. She began to sing after a few bars.

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Alice began singing, having walked in after she started. Bella looked up and smiled, continuing to play.

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart

Bella joined her.

You make it easier when life gets hard.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

Bella found herself standing up and Alice had walked closer gradually, now standing right in front of Bella.

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Bella smiled as she began singing a solo again.

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Alice sang her part.

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

Bella finished her strumming and found the only thing separating her from Alice was the guitar. Alice smiled softly up at Bella and Bella gladly returned it. Clapping and applause sounded around them and they looked up, each taking a step back. In their time of concentration on the song and each other they hadn't noticed that the family had gathered by the stairs to listen. Bella blushed and Alice buried her head in her hand, trying to hide.

"Aww… you guys are so cute!" Rose gushed, winking at Bella, who blushed harder.

"That was fantastic! I didn't know you could sing, Bella," Esme smiled at the two.

"Thanks…" Bella muttered, embarrassed by the attention. Alice was still "hiding." Bella smiled and wrapped a wing around her.

Two days later Alice received a package in the mail.

_Don't open this until the 11__th__._

_-An admirer_

5 days until Alice's birthday

Bella was out by the cabin working on the last part of Alice's gift when she looked out the window. There stood a winged figure with long, flowing red hair and red eyes. Her wings were also black and red and when Bella looked closer… it was almost like that was her twin.

"Impossible…"

She blinked and it was gone. _I must be tired… _she thought to herself. She sighed and continued her brush strokes, praying that Alice would like this.

4 days until Alice's birthday (A/n: _Alice's thoughts__. _After this is a… sorta lemon. Not quite… idk… a lime? –shrug- just thought I would warn you.)

**On the sixth day I gave her… I gave her…**

Bella walked out of the woods and saw Alice's window open. She spread her wings and crouched before springing up, giving one powerful beat of her wings and sending her through the window. When her feet touched the floor she stumbled back. Alice's scent seemed particularly strong tonight. It surrounded her… invaded her nostrils… filled her lungs…

Her fangs bit into her lip and she knew her eyes were red. **No… no no no! It couldn't be a harvest moon!** She could feel the animal trying to take control, almost desperately. She needed to get out… get away. She couldn't stay or she would hurt Alice. She knew Alice was the only one home and that terrified her. No one would be there to stop her… and she was stronger than Alice.

Alice walked in, closing the door. She wore jean shorts and a tank top and Bella was cursing her luck. The small Vampire turned to see Bella fighting herself to leave, gripping the window sill tightly.

"Bella?"

Bella opened her eyes and Alice gasped at the blood red color of them. She noticed the razor-like fangs.

"Alice… no… you have to leave…" Bella husked, fighting to keep control. She tried not to breathe.

**Oh, god… she smells… mouthwatering…**

"Why? Bella, you're eyes and fangs… what aren't you telling me?!"

"I'll tell you later… you need to leave… if you don't or I don't than I'll lose it…"

"Bella…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Bella yelled, panicking. She didn't want to hurt Alice… she couldn't hurt Alice… god this scared her.

Alice made a snap decision and rushed across the room, cupping Bella's cheeks gently. They were now so close that as they breathed their breasts pressed together. This didn't help Bella at all.

"Your daddy… he was a vampire, wasn't he."

"The very first…"

"Have you ever fed?" Alice asked, knowing Bella had to be in terrible pain, if she hadn't fed for her whole life.

"No."

Alice nodded, one hand sliding down to Bella's shoulder as the other pushed her hair out of the way. She never broke eye contact with the Fallen Angel.

"Drink."

"I-I can't, Alice. I don't want to hurt you." Bella sounded utterly defeated.

"You won't hurt me. I trust you."

Bella hesitated, but leaned forward. Her hot breath fanned over Alice's neck and she shivered. Alice felt a brief moment of pain as Bella sliced a small cut in the small Vampire's neck. Warm lips closed around it and the pain vanished as Bella began to drink. Without her consent one of Alice's hands slipping into Bella's hair and tangled there while her other hand gripped her taller girl's bicep. She felt her eyes slip closed as a pleasant feeling pulsed through her whole body, going to her center. Bella's hands found home on Alice's hips, pulling her close and moaning at the taste of the blood. The animal within her roared in triumph and purred with pleasure.

Suddenly, as Bella's animal took over a bit, Alice felt her back slam against the wall. She gasped, her eyes flying open. She wrapped her legs around Bella's waist, feeling the Fallen Angels hands tracing her thighs. A drip of blood escaped, creating a red line down Alice's chest. Bella broke from her feeding and followed it, stopping just above the valley of Alice's breasts. She caught the drop with her tongue and ran her tongue back up to the cut. Alice's head fell back against the wall as a strange ache began between her thighs. She couldn't understand what was going on.

_Oh, my God… I didn't know someone feeding from you could feel so go-_

Bella pressed more firmly against Alice, causing the small girl's womanhood to be pushed against Bella's stomach. She laid her forehead against Bella's neck.

"Mmm…"

_God I just want her to touch me… anywhere… I don't even care where…_

Seconds later Alice got her wish as Bella's hot fingers found the skin of Alice's waist. As it turns out, her shirt had ridden up. Bella messaged the skin, working up. Against Alice's will she arched her back, moaning in the back of her throat. All the sudden she surprised herself, getting bold. She reached down for the hem of her shirt and began pulling it off, making Bella once more break from her feeding. With a low growl, the Fallen Angel used one nail to rip the shirt, making Alice's work much easier.

_That was my favorite shir- mm… damn those lips…_

Before returning to her feeding, Alice felt Bella kiss the skin under her jaw, sucking gently and getting deep moans from Alice's throat. Bella closed her mouth around the bite again, though began feeding slower. She seemed more focused on the creamy white skin that was newly revealed. Alice was having a bit of an inner war, however.

_Ohmygodohmygod… what the hell is that tightness in my stomach?_

That same tightness intensified when Bella's roaming hands led her thumbs over Alice's lace covered nipples. It was as if the pixie-like Vampire's body was out of her control. She bit down on Bella's shoulder and bucked her hips, rubbing her womanhood against Bella's toned stomach. Blood dripped from Bella's back as Alice clawed at her shirt when Bella continued the action. Bella didn't know what the moisture was soaking through Alice's jeans and now her shirt, but she didn't care. She liked the reaction she had gotten.

"Fuck, Bella…" she whimpered, letting go of Bella's shoulder and freeing her mouth. Suddenly, just when Alice let her guard down a little, Bella pinched both her peaks and she bit down again to muffle her screams as her body began writhing beneath Bella and she saw stars. She didn't know how long it lasted (seconds? Minutes? Hours?) but finally her body relaxed as Bella closed the bite, holding her gently.

The animal completely at bay, guilt washed over Bella. She set Alice down on the bed, trying to keep her shirt on (easier said than done when it was in tatters…) as she lay down next to Alice. She made sure to keep about a foot between them.

"Alice… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but I think I did. Not to mention the amount of blood I took and I touched you in ways I shouldn't have…" Slice cut her off with a finger over her lips.

"You didn't hurt me," she smiled. "Quite the opposite, in fact. And you didn't take too much, either. Not to mention it's not like I didn't… aid you… in your touching."

"You're not mad?" Bella couldn't believe it.

Alice smiled. "Do I look mad?"

"No… but…"

Alice crawled over and snuggled against Bella's form, getting surrounded but her radiating heat. Relieve washed over Bella and she wrapped her arms around Alice's bare torso. "Still… I'm sorry, Ali…"

"Don't be. I understand not being able to control oneself when feeding. Now rest. We have school in the morning." Alice smiled up at her before resting her head on Bella's shoulder and falling into a deep meditation. Bella relaxed a little, but took much longer to fall asleep. Her guilt came back with a vengeance. She had had almost complete control after ripping Alice's shirt… sure she was led by instinct, but she could have stopped. She just… chose not to. She sighed, trying her best to relax and fall asleep.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Oooooooooh snap. Poor Bella feels guilty… but should she? You decide! Tell me what Alice should do. How she should act after this. Reviews are love!

Psychovampirefreak: thanks!

Guerrilla Warfare: lol. You get to know now. Sorry it took so long. And I do hope you like this chapter.

Lynettecullen: thanks. I figure something like that could really happen, so that's why I wrote it. That and I wanted to write a pissed off Alice scene… lol

ShadowCub: oh, my gosh, yes! XD

Zelda's Hero: hope you liked it!

WhatEverxx: lol anytime!

Akasha Hallows27: thanks. Sorry it took so long

The Red Teardrop: thanks!

Midnight6Ecstasy6Assassin6: lol, you got it

And there you have it! The next part of The Sky is the Limit.


	8. Chapter 7

Bella woke up to soft lips moving up and down her neck, leaving kisses here and there. Slowly the rest of her body woke up and she realized what was happening. A small, soft, and bare body was half on top of her and she had her arms and wings around it. Silky hair tickled her chin as a head was rested on her chest.

**Oh! Dah! This is Alice! Holy shit, where did **_**my **_**shirt go?**

**Like I care…**

She opened her eyes to see Alice lift her head and smile at her. "Hey," she husked, her eyes pitch black.

"Hey, you. Why are your eyes black now?" I asked, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. Her hair was a mess… I chuckled a little at the sight.

"When Vampires drink from animals, a good bit of blood goes to the circulatory system first. That's why we have to drink more." She smiled and hugged my waist, resting her head on my chest. "Your eyes changed, too."

"What are they now?" I whispered, feeling content with my position and my bedmate.

"A deep, chocolate brown. They're really pretty," Alice whispered, playing with Bella's belly ring. Bella ran her fingers through Alice's hair gently.

"Thanks."

They stayed like that, Alice tracing the tattoos on her arms or playing with her piercings. That ended when the alarm went off and they realized they had to get up to go to school. Alice pouted, but got up and let Bella get dressed (in the bathroom at her own request). She pulled on the pants with the flame design and her combat boots. After applying Dark Temptations she pulled on a tight-ish tank top. She slipped her wings through the slits and worked on taming the mess of hair on her head.

**God… I look like I have sex hair or something… it's worse than Edwards, and that says something.**

**Oh…**

**Right.**

**Yesterday…**

**Cue blush.**

She ran a wet comb through it and once it was flat she shook her head, sending the hair into a nice, even spike. She glanced at her arms and noticed an increase in the strength. Bella had heard that feeding made you stronger but she didn't think it was true. She grinned and flexed a little before opening the bathroom door, seeing the smallest glimpse of the skin on Alice's back before she finished pulling her shirt on. After shaking her head Bella realized she should have knocked.

Alice still hadn't noticed Bella, but Bella noticed dark purple marks on Alice's neck. When she didn't see the bit mark right away she realized she must be the reason for these marks…

**Oh, god… I bruised her. Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have feed from her. I hurt her.**

Alice turned to see a self-hating Bella. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"I hurt you. The marks on your neck…" Bella sighed, wishing she could have been right. That she could feed from her without hurting her.

Alice looked in the mirror and found the hickeys. She smiled and turned to a still rambling Bella and sighed, forming a plan to stop her from talking.

_Let's see… yes, that could work. Simple but efficient… and rewarding._

Alice walked up to Bella and jumped up, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her, cutting Bella off mid-word. Surprised at first (and not bothering to question her actions), Bella's lips found rhythm with Alice's, wrapping her strong arms around Alice's waist. Alice kinda sorta maybe accidently on purpose forgot this was supposed to be a short kiss. Ask her if she cared.

Using all the will she had, Alice pulled away, and yet… slowly. She never wanted the kiss to end, but Bella wasn't hers. She couldn't just go kissing her whenever she wanted.

"Ali?" Bella said, dizzy from the intense kiss.

"Hmm?"

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up. You didn't hurt me. Hickeys are a good thing, sweetie."

Bella's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Oh, snap. Upgraded to Sweetie."

"Yep. Now… if you want to get to school you better let me down."

"Only if you race me to the school."

"You don't have a car…" Alice pouted, wondering what she was up to.

"Rose helped me build a motorcycle. It's pretty nice… real fast. Think I can beat your Porch?"

"No one can beat my Porch."

"Is that a bet?"

"Yes. Get your bag of bolts ready."

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Bella now sat on a sleek, shiny black motorcycle. Forgoing the helmet, she slipped on her sunglasses. She wore her sleeveless trench coat and Alice gulped.

_Dammit, why is she so fucking sexy? Like… all the time._

She looked straight ahead as Rose stood in front of them. "Ladies, start your engines!"

The Porch started and Bella kicked her bike to life.

"Now, the bets have been placed and a choice had been made for you. Winner gets a kiss from the loser!" Rose noticed the smirks on the girls faces. "On your mark… get set…" Bella leaned down over her bike a little. "GO!"

And they were off, neck-n-neck down the dirt road. Bella grinned as she hit the highway. Her wheels found traction and shot forward. Alice let a low growl escape her as she put the pedal to the metal and they were once again right beside each other. They were close to the school when Bella yelled through the open window.

"Alice, I should tell you something!"

"What?"

"This isn't my top speed." With that she kicked it into overdrive and swerved into the school, slowing and parking. When Alice pulled in Bella was leaning against her bike, sunglasses pushed down a little and smirking.

"Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah… I totally let you win," Alice pouted as she got out of her car and leaned against it.

"So you wanted to kiss me?"

Alice smiled as she walked over to Bella, hopping onto her lap. "Maybe."

Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's waist. "That so? I must be a good kisser."

"Mmhmm." Alice nodded as Bella leaned down. "Now kiss me."

Bella chuckled and brushed her lips over the smaller girl's, who pressed her lips to Bella's softly. This kiss, unlike the one from that morning, was gentle and slow. Getting lost and forgetting they were not yet dating, but only faking it for the school, Alice's hand traveled to Bella's cheek, hoping to keep her in place. They didn't break the kiss until some boy wolf whistled and Bella growled, flipping him the bird. Alice giggled, resting her head on Bella's chest.

"Easy, tiger. He's a hormonal teenager. It's in his nature to do that."

Bella sighed, holding Alice close and resting her chin on top of the spikey hair. "Okay." They stayed like that until the bell rang. Classes went like normal. Romeo and Juliet was coming along well. After lunch Bella walked Alice to her Spanish class and gave her a peck before taking off to finish the small Vampire's gift.

-xoxoxoxo-

Short, but I do hope you guys liked it! Reviews are love and love means… well, that you love me. ^^ love all my readers! If not for you guys I would be one sad chicka.


	9. Chapter 9

_Mm… Bella always smells so good…_

Alice smiled, her face buried in Bella's neck and her arms around her shoulders. Bella had her arms securely around the small Vampire as she flew. Why was Alice's face in her neck? Well, Alice knowing where they were going would ruin the surprise. So here she was, clutching the Fallen Angel as she flew her to a surprise location. She had no clue why Bella was doing this. It was her birthday, but she hadn't told Bella. It didn't seem important to her.

Slowly she felt Bella landing. "Close your eyes," Bella whispered. Alice complied, closing her eyes tightly and felt warm hands on her face as Bella guided her somewhere. Alice smiled, honestly kind of loving feeling Bella's hands on her face, or anywhere. Her presence along was so calming and gentle. Safe. She felt safe with her. The warmth left for only a moment and Alice heard a door opened before she felt Bella's arms around her waist, her front pressed only slightly against Alice's back.

"Open your eyes," she whispered. Alice opened her eyes and gasped. Bella had brought her inside a cabin filled to the brim with art supplies. Brushes, paints of all kinds, pencils, charcoal, canvases of all sizes... you name it, it was there. In the middle of the room was a covered easel and in the back, on a hanger and looking just like the day she had to leave it at the store...

"You bought the dress...?" Alice breathed. Bella built her an art studio... and bought her the dress she had fawned over... but... "Why do all this?" she asked, turning to the tall girl behind her. Bella smiled at her, flashing a little fang.

"Happy Birthday, Ali."

Alice grinned, jumping into her arms and hugging her neck. Bella smiled and hugged her back, praying this all would end well.

"I'm not done yet..."

"Bella..."

"You'll like it..."

Alice let Bella put her down and walk over to the easel. She uncovered it and Alice was breathless. The canvas looked like an enlarged photo. Bella was hugging Alice from behind, a common thing the two did. Alice had her hands over the Fallen Angel's, fingers laced. The small Vampire looked up with golden eyes, smiling at her friend. Bella's wings were slightly extended, showing off their gold and black color. The background was a swirl of greens and yellows. Alice wanted to cry... it was exactly what she had wanted.

"You said you wanted a picture of us... and since I don't show up on camera..." Alice shut her up by hugging her hard. Bella smiled, hugging her back. She was relieved that she had liked her present and only hoped that what she needed to tell her would... wouldn't hurt her.

Alice heard Bella's heart pick up some and looked up at the Fallen Angel's face, seeing her lip firmly tucked between two chewing sets of teeth.

"Bella... what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something, Alice."

_Oh, god, she's leaving._

"Okay, shoot."

"Remember what I told you about an Angels' Aonata?"

"Yeah, it's like a Soul Mate. Stronger than a Vampire's Mate."

Bella nodded, looking down. Alice began piecing things together, her heart sinking.

"You found yours?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

Bella looked up, straight into Alice's eyes. Gold and Brown met and neither looked away as the Fallen Angel choked out "She's in this room."

Alice's jaw dropped.

-xoxoxoxo-

don don doooooonnnnnnn

tell me what you think!


End file.
